The production of biological materials in culture medium often involves expensive starting material, fine tuning of the balance of culture components and metabolites, and complex time-consuming synthesis and purification steps. The production process can fail at any stage due to unbalance in the various components and metabolites in the culture medium. However, failure often is not detected until late in the production process when final yields are evaluated. This can result in an expensive waste of time and material.